


Icarus

by KMorningbrook



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt, POV Jongin, cross posted on AFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMorningbrook/pseuds/KMorningbrook
Summary: The sun is so bright from melted wings.





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on AFF under the name Primadonna_Angel. This is written from Jongin's POV.

It's cold. Always cold. I've noticed you feel that way when you're alone. Alone...

It's dark too. So dark. It's as if the darkness grows with each breath. I'm scared to breathe. Scared to blink. To sleep. The darkness will swallow me if I do. I know it. So, I don't. At least, I try not to. It's hard when you have to do those things to live after all. I hate the dark. It makes you feel the loneliness...it's more extreme in the dark. 

I wasn't always alone. I think. I had at least one friend...maybe. But, they left like all the others before them. So, yes. I've always been alone. 

You know, everyone has this fascination with flying. Those who fly are important. I bet being in the air is exhilarating. I want to try one day. Maybe soon. Today even. Yes, it'll be today I think. 

I find myself at the top of the highest place I can find. It's windy and cold here too. But I don't mind the cold so much right now. I have my wings. And I'm ready...

I jump. I take flight and I can see everything. It's beautiful. I can understand the obsession with flying from up here. I look up, urging my wings closer to the sun. It's so warm. It's like a hug or like a mother's kiss. And I find myself wanting to go closer. But I can't. It's getting farther away. And I don't understand...

I'm falling. No. I don't want to fall. No. I want to fly. My wings won't work. I look back and they've melted. I got too close to the sun and now I'm paying for it. They've melted and I can't control my descent...the darkness is swallowing me finally as I crash into the arms of the sea...

I hear beeping. And voices. I don't understand. They don't. I didn't want to kill myself. I just wanted to fly... Frustrated, I lean back and let them have their way. I'm too tired to fight anymore. 

I can't help but smile through my tears. Although the cold has returned, at least I have the memory of how warm and beautiful the sun was from melted wings. 


End file.
